monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Oliver McCheetah
Oliver McCheetah - 17-letni kotołak. Nieco nieśmiały, lecz bardzo oddany, zrobi wszystko dla swoich przyjaciół. Jego głównym zajęciem jest budowanie, często nazywa samego siebie "wynalazcą". Najlepszy przyjaciel z dzieciństwa Victorii Wygląd Oliver to szczupły upiór średniego wzrostu. Ma dość bladą karnację. Oczy ma niebiesko-zielone, a włosy czarne, rozczochrane. Policzki ma udekorowane piegami. Na swoim ciele ma liczne cętki. Z głowy wystają mu małe uszy, a z tyłu wyrasta koci ogon. Charakter Oliver nie jest osobą, która się wyróżnia. Woli stać z boku ze swoimi przyjaciółmi i raczej nie ingerować w nie swoje sprawy. Jest on raczej typem samotnika. Czasami, kiedy jest zestresowany zaczyna się jąkać. Jest dość mało dyskretny, podkradanie się niezbyt dobrze mu wychodzi. Jego przyjaciele są dla niego bardzo ważni. Kiedy potrzebują pomocy, zawsze mogą poprosić go o radę. Jest bardzo dobrym słuchaczem i potrafi doradzić. Nie zna się za to na sprawach sercowych, nie potrafi rozmawiać z dziewczynami i często gubi się w swoich słowach. Bardzo ceni sobie pracę innych i nie chce nigdy przeszkadzać, kiedy widzi, że dana osoba czymś się zajmuje. Jeśli ktoś mu przeszkodzi, to bywa zirytowany, jednak naprawdę zły staje się, kiedy ta osoba mu "wchodzi w paradę" i mu przeszkadza. Nakrzyczy na tego upiora, lecz po jakimś czasie ogarnia go poczucie winy i od razu chce przeprosić. Relacje Rodzina Oliver ma dosyć dobre relacje ze swoimi rodzicami. Dbali o chłopaka i starali się, by był szczęśliwy. Oliver lubi spędzać z nimi czas, jednak uważa, że są zbyt nadopiekuńczy. Oliver ma również 9-letnia siostrę o imieniu Judy. Często, kiedy ma wolne w szkole, zajmuję się nią, kiedy rodzice wyjeżdżają w delegację. Judy przez jedno wydarzenie, kiedy miała 6 lat, pokochała jedno anime i w kółko o nim mówi, dlatego Oliver prosi znajomych o pomoc przy opiece, ponieważ uważa, że dostanie na głowę sam nie da sobie rady Przyjaciele Felix Firestorm Dobry przyjaciel Olivera, na którego zawsze może liczyć. a początku Felix nie przepadał za Oliverem, czarownika irytowało zachowanie geparda. Po jakimś czasie jednak rudowłosy zaczął tolerować czarnowłosego, aż w końcu się zaprzyjaźnili Oliver zwierza się Felixowi z wielu rzeczy, m.in. z tego, w kim się zakochał. Mimo tego, że czarownik obiecał, że nikomu nie powie o sympatii przyjaciela, lubi dawać Victorii jakieś wskazówki, lecz ona nie bierze ich na poważnie. Jay Asmod Kotołak wywarł na demonie dobre wrażenie, i dosyć szybko pozyskał sobie jego sympatię. Jay dosyć szybko zauważył zmieszanie geparda przy osobie Victorii Chainsmeow, oraz jego skłonności do jąkania się przy niej. I choć z początku demona bawiło nastawienie Victorii do Olivera, z czasem demonowi zrobiło się żal chłopaka, no ale jak to zwykła mawiać babcia demona "Kto się czubi,ten się lubi" koniec końców chłopcy zostali dobrymi znajomymi,może nawet przyjaciółmi, najprawdopodbniej ze względu na podobne, aczkolwiek nie do końca takie same inżynierskie pasje. Justin Saina Olivera Justin poznał na lekcji wychowania fizycznego. Muzyk starał się o zwolnienie z tego przedmiotu szkolnego, i ku swojemu zdziwieniu nie musiał przynosić nawet usprawiedliwienia od lekarza, rada pedagogiczna od razu wyraziła zgodę (nie obyło się bez rozdawania autografów et cetera...) musiał jedynie zanieść potwierdzenie zwolnienia nauczycielowi, który prowadził w grupę w której znajduje się klasa chłopaka. Powędrował przez całą szkołę aż w końcu znalazł to czego szukał - szkolne boisko. Wielu uczniów akurat miało zajęcia, część beztrosko grała w badmintona, część biegła na czas a część wdrapywała się na drabinki,tylko nie liczne potwory wpatrywały się w ekrany trumnofonów, czy były zajęte czymś w ogóle nie związanym ze sportem. Dżinn pewnym krokiem wszedł na boisko i zmierzał w kierunku kanciapy nauczycieli WF-u, unikając trafień lotkami w głowę. W pewnej chwili ktoś z impetem na niego wpadł, a raczej dwa ktosie. Cała trójka wylądowała w kałuży, a uczniowie wokół mieli nie zły ubaw widząc trójkę nastolatków upapranych brudną wodą. Justin szybko doszedł do ładu, po czym pomógł wstać już dosyć dobrze znanej sobie Victorii Chainsmeow, jednak nie kojarzył jej towarzysza. Dziewczyna zaczęła krzyczeć na gepardołaka i raczyć uszy innych tekstami typu "Oliver! Ty idioto!" który nadal siedział w kałuży, po czym z lekką nie chęcią wymalowaną na twarzy i z pomocą Justina pomogła mu wstać na dwie nogi. Widząc, ze i Victoria i nauczyciel a nawet kilkoro uczniów zaczęli śmiać się z Olivera, poczuł empatię. Zaczął usprawiedliwiać gepardołaka, czym znacznie uspokoił tłuszczę, w końcu jego zdanie liczyło się w grupie równie bardzo jak zdanie samej dyrektor Głowenii Krewnickiej. Kiedy trójka nastolatków doprowadziła się do porządku, zgodnie stwierdzili że na poprawę humoru udadzą się do klubokawiarnii. Na miejscu Justin wysłuchiwał opinii Victorii na temat Olivera, a i Oliver wyrażał się o dziewczynie, jednakże jedynie kiedy poszła złożyć zamówienie. Mimo krótkiego okresu poznania, Oliver zaskarbił sobie sympatię Justina, polubił z nim rozmawiać. Victoria Chainsmeow Victoria i Oliver znają się jeszcze z czasów, kiedy oboje chodzili do przedszkola. Młody gepard zauważył kotkę łkającą nad swoją ukochaną zabawką, którą przez przypadek popsuła. Chłopiec w mig ją naprawił, oddając ją zdziwionej duszce. Zaczęła go zagadywać, dowiadując się przy okazji, że mieszkają całkiem blisko siebie. Od tego czasu stali się wręcz nierozłączni. Bardzo dużo zmieniło się, gdy oboje zaczęli uczęszczać do szkoły. W ich podstawówce niesamowicie znany był duet hybrydy i geparda i każdy wiedział, że jeśli zadrze z jednym, to będzie mieć na pieńku z tym drugim. Niektóre osoby uważały, że Victoria i Oliver chodzą ze sobą, lecz przyjaciele zawsze rozwiewały te plotki, publicznie się ze sobą kłócąc. W gimnazjum gepard zaczął czuć coś dziwnego wobec Vic. Kiedy była blisko niego, jego ciało przeszywała fala nieokreślonego, ale bardzo przyjemnego ciepła, a kiedy na niego krzyczała, czuł dziwny ból. I zawsze bardzo się spinał, jeśli miała do niego przyjść wykonać projekt. Nie do końca rozumiał, co się z nim dzieje. Strasznie chciał się dowiedzieć, jaka dziwna siła sprawia, że nie może przestać myśleć o swojej przyjaciółce. Wszystko zrozumiał, gdy Victoria pomagała mu w opiece nad jego - wtedy sześcioletnią - siostrą. Przyjaciele postanowili zrobić do jedzenia spaghetti. Gdy Oliver szedł w stronę Judy z talerzem pełnym makaronu... potknął się o dywan i całe spaghetti wylądowało na jego twarzy. Duszka śmiała się wraz z siostrą swojego przyjaciela, i wtedy właśnie, słysząc śmiech Vic zrozumiał, że czuje do niej coś więcej. A kiedy po dłuższym czasie zebrał się na odwagę, by wyznać nastolatce miłość... ona wyjechała. Gepard myślał, że życie chyba sobie z niego kpi. Zrezygnowany starał się zapomnieć o uczuciach wobec hybrydy. I zapomniał. Tak jakby Spotkali się ponownie, kiedy Victoria przyjechała do swojego rodzinnego miasta na swoje urodziny. Przez cały czas, kiedy pomagał Vic i jej przyjaciółką nie przypominał sobie o uczuciu. Dopiero podczas urodzinowego przyjęcia duszki przypomniał sobie, jak bardzo kochał Victorię, dlatego też postanowił pójść do Straszyceum, gdzie ich "team" został reaktywowany. Znajomi Neomi Cay Syrena poznała chłopaka na szkolnych warsztatach hutniczych i nic nie zwiastowało, że zainteresuje się nim pod kątem romantycznym. Widząc jego talent postanowiła zdobyć jego zaufanie i przyjaźń. Trwało to niesamowicie długo, głównie z powodu geparda, któremu w obecności kobiet plątał się język, ale w końcu stał się jej kumplem. Zawsze ją wysłuchał, służył dobrą radą, robił praktycznie każde zadanie techniczne za nią i wspierał jak tylko mógł. Neomi czerpała z tej relacji ile tylko mogła. Jej stosunek do geparda zmienił się podczas szkolnych zawodów sportowych. Podczas gdy ona wygramoliła się z basenu na boisku odbywał się turniej czaszykówki. Drużyna Straszyceum przegrywała 8 punktami a do końca gry została minuta. Oliver, który siedział na ławce rezerwowych został wezwany do zastąpienia innego gracza, który nabawił się kontuzji. Jak tylko wszedł na tartan dostał zastrzyku adrenaliny - wyszła z niego agresywna i szybka bestia, która rozgromiła przeciwników na łopatki. Tym samym drużyna MH wygrała z 3 punktami przewagi. Neomi zaimponowała dzika natura Olivera i od tamtego dnia stara się o jego względy. Chłopak jednak traktuje ją tylko jako dobrą znajomą. Blair DeGhoul Miłość Serduszko młodego geparda należy do jednej osoby, którą jest Victoria. Zakochał się w niej jeszcze przed tym, jak dziewczyna wyjechała do Straszyceum. Zwierzak Oliver uważa, że nie jest dobrym opiekunem, jeżeli chodzi o żywe stworzenia, dlatego postanowił zbudować swojego pupila. Jako, że zawsze miał słabość do Vic kotów, zbudował sobie kota, którego nazwał Bolt. Klasyczny potwór Kotołak - fikcyjny gatunek. Wiele osób mylnie uważa, że stworzony jest na wzór wilkołaka. Tak naprawdę to sama nazwa człowieka-wilka została zapożyczona. Jedną z wcześniejszych form potwora była egipska bogini Bastet. Kotołak to także człowiek, który może przemienić się w ogromnego kota. Wtedy staje się niebezpieczną bestią,lecz nie poluje na ludzi, tylko na drobniejsze zwierzęta. Groźny staje się, gdy ktoś go zaatakuje. Istnieje także jego drugie wyobrażenie, jako hybrydę człowieka i tygrysa. Owłosionego, z długim ogonem i ostrymi pazurami, charakteryzującego się zwinnością zwierzęcia oraz umysłem człowieka. Ten motyw był często wykorzystywany w komiksach, np. Catwoman, Tigra lub Cheetah, a nawet Catman.Kotołaki nie są aż tak popularne jak wilkołaki. Miejsce pochodzenia Polstrach – państwo unitarne w Europie Środkowej położone między Morzem Bałtyckim na północy aSudetami i Karpatami na południu, w przeważającej części w dorzeczu Wisły i Odry. Powierzchnia administracyjna Polstrachu wynosi 312 679 km²b1, co daje jej 70. miejsce na świecie i 9. w Europie. Zamieszkana przez prawie 38,5 miliona ludzi (2014), zajmuje pod względem liczby ludności 34. miejsce na świecie5, a 6. w Unii Europejskiej. Złoznań – miasto na prawach powiatu w zachodnim Polstrachu, położone na Pojezierzu Wielkopolskim, nad rzeką Wartą, u ujścia Cybiny. Historyczna stolica Wielkopolski, od 1999 r. siedziba władz województwa wielkopolskiego i powiatu złoznańskiego. Zdolności i umiejętności Zdolności * "Dzika" wersja - chłopak w każdym momencie jest w stanie "aktywować" dzikszą wersję siebie. Jego źrenice stają się wtedy mniejsze, a tęczówki zmieniają swój kolor na złoty. W tym "trybie" potrafi bardzo szybko biegać, lecz równocześnie staje się bardziej niebezpieczny niż w swojej zwykłej formie. Umiejętności * Projektowanie robotów i innych wynalazków '- jedyne, co gepard potrafi narysować, to plany swoich przyszłych tworów. Szuflady w jego biurku są wypełnione projektami, ale zazwyczaj bardzo mała część jest przez niego wykorzystywana * '''Budowanie i majsterkowanie '- Oliver potrafi budować, i to bardzo dobrze. Sam się tego nauczył, kiedy nudził się będąc samemu w domu. Czasami też przerabia różne maszyny. Czasem jednak zdarza mu sę popełniać błędy i coś idzie nie tak jak chce. Drop Dead Diary 'Ksywki: '''Piesek (przez Felixa, nawiązując tym samym do relacji jego i Vic, gdzie Oliver jest często "pieskiem" hybrydy) '''Ulubione powiedzonko: '"Sam nie wiem..." 'Najbardziej lubi: '''Warsztaty metalowe i hutnicze '...a najmniej: '''Sztukę, bo uważa, że wszystko co stworzy, będzie robotem '''Zwierzak: Robo-kot Bolt Nie rusza się z domu bez: '''Śrubokrętu '''Ulubiony kolor: Czerwień. Sekrety jej pokoju: '''Pokój Olivera w dormitorium nigdy nie jest wysprzątany i żadna z rzeczy nie jest uporządkowana. Perfekcjoniści by u niego oszaleli. '''Ciekawostka: Czy wiesz, że obecnie wygląda niemalże tak samo jak jego ojciec, gdy był w jego wieku? Moja buuu-unikalna cecha: 'Buduję! Potrafię stworzyć naprawdę dużo wynalazków - czasem mniej, czasem bardziej przydatnych! Cytaty Linie Basic OliverBasic2.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Linia: Basic *'Wydanie': Wiosna 2017 *'Numer asortymentu': - *'Numer modelu': - Oliver ma nieco rozczochrane, czarne włosy, grzywka zakrywa mu część cętek na czole. Ma na sobie zwykły, czerwony T-Shirt, na który narzucony jest brązowy, długi płaszcz. Przy szyi wiszą sobie jego gogle. Na nogach ma ciemne spodnie, a na stopach czerwone trampki z białą podeszwą. Jako dodatek chłopak ma też czarny pasek, do którego ma przypięte narzędzia. Game Monsters VicIOliverGameMonsters.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Linia': Game Monsters *'Wydanie': Lato 2017 *'Numer asortymentu': - *'Numer modelu': - Włosy Olivera są ułożone tak samo jak w serii Basic. Ma na sobie nieco przyległy, czarny kombinezon. Nosi na nim krótką, białą koszulkę z wyszytym czerwonym wzorem. Na rękawach widoczne są złote zdobienia. Ma na sobie również niebieskie, krótkie spodenki – także ze złotymi zdobieniami. Na nogach ma wysokie, czerwone buty z czarnymi elementami. Dodatkowo, wokół jego szyi owinięty jest czerwony szal, a na rękach ma czerwone rękawiczki. Wygląd chłopaka jest inspirowany postacią Papyrusa z gry „Undertale”. Pojawia się w dwupaku z Victorią Chainsmeow. Dodatkowo dołączono do niego talerz spaghetti – ulubionego dania postaci. Ciekawostki * Jego ulubione kwiaty to słoneczniki * Urodził się 27 października * Matka Olivera jest stewardessą, a ojciec pilotem, dlatego nie ma ich często w domu * Dużo osób uważa, że jego siostra jest do niego bardzo podobna Galeria Moje OliverBasic2.jpg|Basic OliverBasic.jpg|Stary Basic Oliver z Judy by Czikooo.jpg|Oliver oraz Judy Oliver i Vic w super uroczych bluzach by Czikooo.jpg|Z Victorią w uroczych bluzach >w< Wściekły Oliverer by Cziko.jpg|Chibi Oliver w swojej dzikiej wersji, który wygląda jak małe wkurzone dziecko VicIOliverGameMonsters.jpg|Game Monsters Innych Urodziny vic rm.jpg|Oliver, który został narysowany ślicznie, chociaż wygląd nie jest znany, od wspaniałej Rochi ♥ (wersja za czasów Oscara) Olivkasimsy.png|Simowy Oliver od Liścia ♥ Olivkatwarzsimsy.png| Twarzyczka też od Liścia ♥ Moodboardolivier.jpg|Moodboard też od Liścia ♥ Oscar Skullette.png|Skullette od Pixie ♥ Grupowy art do serii Game Monsters by Rochi.jpg|Wraz z innymi postaciami z Game Monsters od Rochi ♥ Kategoria:Czikorita08 Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Kotołaki Kategoria:Polska